


Relief

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Grooming, Premature Ejaculation, Roleplay, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space travel is safe. Space travel is boring. Nothing much to do but find out just how kinky a wookie can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

Space travel was dull. That was the uncomfortable conclusion that Rey had come to. On the other hand, there was an undeniable sense of security to being in FTL transit. Nothing could touch them, there. After a life full of uncertainty, FTL was the only time Rey felt she could really relax. She curled up in her seat in the cockpit and let her eyes unfocus.

Chewbacca woke her for his watch. He didn't seem to mind that she had drifted off while she was supposed to be keeping an eye on the Falcon's vital signs. He must have a lot of faith in the old girl, and the new. Rey smiled sleepily as he took his seat and called up the diagnostics. She stretched and rubbed her eyes.

Chewie murmured at her quietly.

“I don't think I could,” replied Rey. “I just slept … four hours?”

Chewie grunted.

“No, I'm not really hungry either. I'll just sit here for a bit.”

Rey watched Chewbacca flicking through the logs on his terminal. He paused every so often to scratch madly at his fur, brief intense moments that didn't seem to bring him much relief. Rey wondered if it was a nervous habit, or if his lush fur played host to some dependent ecosystem. She imagined colonies of tiny mouse-like creatures, farmers that raised their crops furtively in the deep furze close to the roots, forever living in fear that their activity would trigger the coming of the Fingers, the ravaging Nails.

Rey's scalp itched sympathetically. She hadn't got used to bathing so regularly yet. Feeling clean prickled. She scratched at her head, but that only made it worse. She brought both hands in to play and really worked her fingers down through her hair.

Chewie admonished her in a slightly mocking tone. His spreading hand pushed her own out of the way and slid effortlessly through her hair to land on her scalp. The pads of his fingers were huge and soft, his reach easily encompassed her head from ear to ear. And it felt so good when he started to knead gently.

“Oh wow,” said Rey, letting her hands fall away. She slumped back in her seat. “Wow.”

Chewie yawped a question at her.

“Uh, sure, but...” Rey hesitated, partly to draw out the scalp massage, but mainly because she wasn't sure if she was about to be hopelessly offensive or charmingly naïve. “You don't have _things_? Do you? That make you itch?”

Chewie's barked response was less informative than the sudden withdrawal of his hand. 

“Sorry!” Rey was mortified. “Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude.” 

Rey thought that his resentful whine was most likely posturing. She hadn't had a lot of experience of Chewbacca's moods, but he rarely seemed to stay upset for long. “I'll fix us something,” she said. She'd got the hang of his eating habits, at least. But she'd only taken a step or two out of the cockpit before she padded back in silently, and drove the splayed fingers of both her hands into the flowing brown fur of his head. 

Accompanied by a roar of surprise, lanky fur-covered arms and legs exploded across the cockpit. Rey was tugged off her feet, and saw the world upside-down for a moment before finding herself nose to nose with Chewie. He held her in a tight bear hug, and complained at her at some length. His breath wasn't so great. 

Rey tried to breathe through her mouth, pulling away as far as she could. She got the gist of what he was saying but there was a lot of unfamiliar vocabulary that she didn't know. He was... upset with her? About something? She couldn't do much more than nod politely, his muscles were like hot steel under the softness of his pelt. 

Then Rey felt something stiff and warm brush at her thigh and she put two and two together. Her eyes widened and she glanced down. “Oh! Oh, I'm so stupid! Sorry, Chewie!” 

Chewbacca relaxed his grip on her. He rubbed at her scalp again with one hand, and it was no less pleasant than the first time. He mumbled interrogatively. 

“Well... I suppose,” said Rey. She leaned back aaginst the strong arm that supported her waist. “I mean, it's not like I haven't tried a few things.” 

Chewie barked a series of questions at her. 

“Um. No. Not that. Not that either. Definitely not that. I will absolutely not be doing _that.”_

Chewbacca grew more argumentative. He plucked at Rey's hair, running his fingers through it. 

“This isn't a negotiation! But... I could, I suppose. Here, let me, it'll be quicker.” Rey brushed his hands away and deftly undid the knot of string that held her triple ponytail in order. She split her hair into two and started twisting up one half. “Like this?” she asked. 

Chewie had some detailed advice that she tried to follow as closely as she could. She twisted and coiled her hair on both sides. Chewie nodded and brayed his satisfaction. 

“You'll have to speak up!” Rey said playfully, cupping her hands over the coiled buns that covered her ears. Chewie cuddled her and stroked her back. Rey put her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled at him, bun-coils tickling at his broad nose. 

He voiced some further requirements. 

“Berate you?” asked Rey. She pulled back to face him. “How?” 

Chewie went on an some length, until Rey interrupted him. 

“OK, OK, I get the idea! Quiet down, you big, hairy, walking carpet!” 

Chewbacca nodded vigorously and called out his approval. 

“Uh, let's see now... You big, hairy fuzzball, you couldn't pilot a waste-disposal unit! And I'm sure you've got fleas!” 

Chewbacca tightened his grip on Rey's waist let out a sound like a scared donkey. 

“You smell like wet bantha! You're a no-good, low-down, tangle-haired moof-milker!” 

Chewbacca held Rey close and let off like a foghorn right in her ear. Luckily her braided hair muffled the worst of it. Then Rey felt something hot and slimy coursing over her leg. Chewbacca twitched and brayed, his long body shuddering in the co-pilot's chair. He calmed down eventually. 

Rey found herself reluctant to let go of Chewbacca, even after he had relaxed his grip on her. She nuzzled into his shoulder and didn't move until the slime on her leg started to feel unpleasantly cool. 

“That was fun,” she whispered, kissing him chastely on the tip of his nose. Then she noticed that his breathing was measured, and that he was asleep. She climbed off him carefully and stood. Her legs were a little wobbly. And a fearsome itch was bothering her. She left a narrow trail of wetness behind her as she made for the head. 


End file.
